


oh when it’s after dark (i’m gonna eat your heart)

by softeldritch (orphan_account)



Series: prompt fills [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: (technically unsafe sex but it's Fine werewolves can't carry STIs), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Werewolves, Winnipeg Jets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softeldritch
Summary: supernatural au + strangers to lovers + “fuck. fuck fuck fuck fuck this shit. fuck.”





	oh when it’s after dark (i’m gonna eat your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> prompted on [tumblr](https://soft-eldritch.tumblr.com/post/187851447128/i-dont-know-if-youre-taking-prompts-right-now)
> 
> you think i’m capable of writing a werewolf au and _not_ making it horny
> 
> (title from _close your eyes_ by kim petras)

About halfway through his shortcut home through the park, Nikolaj starts to feel like he’s being followed.

He knows his shortcut isn’t exactly through the safest part of town; there’s a lot of idiots out here at night who’ll do anything to get someone’s wallet, and it’s kind of dumb luck that Nikolaj hasn’t gotten himself in trouble yet. Usually he weighs the odds and it’s pretty worth it. Walking home from work for another fifteen minutes fucking _sucks_. But tonight the hair on the back of his neck is standing on end, a chill running down his spine that has nothing to do with the fact that it’s late autumn and near freezing.

Glancing behind him reveals nothing but the shadowed path beneath the trees, barely lit by distant streetlights. Leaves sway in the wind, long branches arching over the path like crooked fingers. It’s like the setting of a horror movie, and Nikolaj’s about to be the first victim who was stupid enough to get himself in this situation.

Nikolaj shivers, turns back around—and finds himself about two feet away from a guy in the centre of the path.

His heart jumps wildly in his chest, breath coming in a wheezing gasp. “Uh—”

“Hey there,” the guy says, a slow, molten smile spreading across his face. He’s taller than Nikolaj, with long dark hair and weirdly glinting eyes, and Nikolaj’s uneasiness rockets up into bitter fear. Something about this guy seems . . . off.

“Hi,” Nikolaj says slowly, after a silence that stretches a little too long.

The guy’s eyes carve a path up his body. Nikolaj’s heartbeat skitters, skin prickling almost painfully. He _really_ doesn’t like the way this guy is looking at him. Like—like he’s a piece of meat. Then the guy takes a measured step forward, and Nikolaj swallows down a squeak and stumbles back. That . . . only makes the guy grin wider. “You have something I want,” he says, his voice eerily smooth. Everything about him is eerie, a half-step off from normal. Too pale, too tall, too skinny—and his eyes are too _something_.

Nikolaj takes another step back. “I don’t have any money in my wallet,” he says carefully, enunciating the words even though his accent’s starting to slip back through. “I can give you—”

Suddenly the guy starts laughing. It’s terrifyingly charming, and Nikolaj really wasn’t expecting to get mugged by someone who acts like this. Not to mention his clothes, which are pretty obviously expensive, especially that perfectly fitting leather jacket. “I don’t want your money,” he purrs, which kinda makes sense.

But then what the fuck _does_ he want?

Nikolaj’s eyes go wide the second he realizes. Oh. So—so that’s why he’s looking at Nikolaj like _that_. Jesus. Nikolaj swallows, breath hitching as he glances beyond the guy’s body. He did track for years in university, he’s always been fast. He—he can definitely outrun this guy. And—find another person, or make it to the busy street where there’s well-lit convenience stores on every corner.

“Are you thinking of running?” Another step forward, another step back. Nikolaj tenses his thighs, like he’s about to shoot off the starting block in a sprint. “You should know it’s pointless.”

Jesus, does this guy have a _list_ of creepy things to say?

Nikolaj glances past the guy. He can definitely get around this guy. He doesn’t look all that fast, too willowy, and Nikolaj knows how to throw a punch if he needs to.

A second passes. Wind whistles through the trees.

Nikolaj breaks into a sprint.

Only a second after he’s passed the guy a weight crashes into his back, sending him toppling to the ground. He shouts, arms coming up to brace himself, hands scraping on the pavement. “Fuck—” He pushes up—but there’s hands on him, rolling him onto his back. Nikolaj struggles but the guy is ridiculously strong, getting him on his back and pinning him there with a knee on his chest.

“Stupid human,” the guy croons, which—what?

Nikolaj doesn’t give a shit, actually. He shoves at the guy’s knee, punches and pushes at his thigh, but he doesn’t fucking budge. “Get off,” he gasps, fingers digging into the guy’s leg, “get the fuck off me, motherfucker—”

A hand curls painfully tight around his throat, and Nikolaj goes very, very still.

“Finally.” The man tightens his grip and Nikolaj chokes. He tips his head back, blinking hard at the trees, trying to suck down air. Fear surges up the back of his throat like bile. Fuck, he—he doesn’t want to fucking _cry_. “Food really shouldn’t struggle so much.”

Nikolaj blinks around the prickling at the backs of his eyes. What the fuck does _that_ mean?

Then the guy’s free hand starts fumbling at the collar of Nikolaj’s hoodie, and Nikolaj goes wild with panic. He doesn’t fucking care that he can’t breathe—he shoves at the guy more, bucks up against an impossible weight, bends himself almost in half trying to kick the guy in the head. The grip around his throat goes tighter and his vision goes black around the edges and his efforts at struggling slow and finally stop as he starts to pass out.

The guy relieves the pressure just a little, and Nikolaj gasps, black spots fading from his blurring vision as he blinks fiercely. “You’re so annoying,” the man says, his voice low and lilting. He leans down, and—

And Nikolaj chokes on a frustrated sob, curls his fingers around the guy’s knee and fruitlessly shoves at him.

“Shut up,” the man says in Nikolaj’s ear. He rears up, sneering at Nikolaj, and his canines are unnaturally long, predatorily long. Then he leans back in and latches his teeth around Nikolaj’s throat and _bites_.

“Fuck—” Nikolaj’s entire body jolts. It _hurts_, the man’s teeth breaking skin. Then he fits his mouth around the wounds he made and starts—starts sucking like he’s a fucking vampire. “No—no, no, what are you—”

A vicious growl rips through the air, so loud and so deep it resonates down to the marrow of Nikolaj’s bones. The man on top of him freezes, hand still terrifyingly tight around Nikolaj’s throat. Then he lifts his head and snarls, eyes glowing vivid red even in the darkness, and Nikolaj can’t help the whimper that slips out of his mouth. His heart’s pounding in his ears, so loud he can barely here when the man on top of him shouts at something to go away.

He _does_ hear it when another growl vibrates down his spine. 

Fuck. _Fuck_. Whatever the fuck is going on, he needs to get away, but—the damn knee on his chest is still pinning him down, too strong to be normal. He shoves weakly at it, fingers scrabbling at the man’s jeans, whining high in the back of his throat.

There’s a beat of stillness, the man on top of him tensed like a snake coiled to strike. Nikolaj wants to cry.

Then a blur of motion knocks the man off and Nikolaj finally gasps in a full breath. He heaves down air, clutching at the front of his hoodie, fear coursing through him. His head’s swimming, from lack of air or sheer panic he can’t really tell. Distantly, he hears shouting, hears the same animalistic growling, hears the rip of fabric and something softer, fleshier. The sound curls in the pit of his gut and makes him nauseous, but he can’t even make himself roll over and dry-heave onto the pavement.

It goes quiet. All Nikolaj can hear is his own breathing. Shaking, he pushes himself up onto his elbows, struggling to breathe around the lump in his throat.

A few feet away, a giant fucking wolf stares back at him.

“Fuck—“ Nikolaj scrabbles at the ground underneath him, arms almost buckling underneath him. His heart’s up in his throat and he can’t fucking breathe and he’s pretty sure this is where he dies. The wolf is _huge_, its fur pale and stained with something dark around its front paws. And its eyes—they’re bright, vivid blue, actually glowing like two tiny spots of neon.

The other guy is gone, which isn’t much of a consolation.

“Oh god,” Nikolaj mumbles, stumbling over every breath. He’s pretty sure he’s having a panic attack.

The wolf stares at him, blinks slowly. It takes a step forward.

“No, no—“ Nikolaj scrambles back, scraping up his hands on the concrete. His breath hitches, chest caving in. “St-stay away, don’t—“ He’s shaking, he thinks he’s crying, his head’s all fogged up with panic.

The wolf stops. It cocks its head to the side, giving him a look that’s almost . . . intelligent. Nikolaj holds his breath, jaw clenched so his lip isn’t trembling so bad. Then the wolf sits back, like a dog following a command, and briefly shakes its head.

A sickening crackle of bones echoes in Nikolaj’s ears and suddenly there’s a man, crouched exactly where the wolf was. A very _naked_ man, with the same pale hair and piercing blue eyes. He’s staring so intently Nikolaj shivers and drops his gaze—and starts noticing how _big_ the guy is, broad shoulders and thick thighs and—

Flushing, he drags his stare back up to the guy’s face, and he’s pretty sure he sees a hint of a smirk.

“What the fuck,” Nikolaj blurts. He glances around at the empty path, seeing nothing but looming trees and the long, empty stretch of pavement. “What the fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.” He’s almost definitely sure he’s having a panic attack now. He glances back at the guy to see if he’s still real or—or some fevered imagination, but. Nope. Still right there, still staring at Nikolaj with unnaturally blue eyes, still so _naked_. “Fuck, fuck—_fuck_ this shit. Fuck.”

The guy raises his eyebrows. “You done?”

“Fuck off.” Nikolaj’s heart stutters the second the words are out of his stupid fucking mouth. “Oh, shit, wait.” He bares his throat, curls his shoulders, instinctively trying to make himself look small and nonthreatening. “Please don’t kill me. Please, I—“

“Why would I kill you?” The guy’s head cocks, blue eyes narrowing. Even like this he looks like a predator, seconds away from jumping Nikolaj and eating him alive. His hands are stained with something dark that’s gotta be blood, just like the wolf’s front paws. “I just saved your life.”

Nikolaj blinks at him. “You—what?”

“Well, you’re not a blood bag for some leech,” the guy says, his tone sharp. Some deep, instinctive part of Nikolaj shakes at the sound. “So, yeah. I saved your life.” 

This is . . . way too much to deal with after a ten hour shift.

Nikolaj heaves in a breath, the cold air stinging his lungs and the back of his throat. Struggling, he pushes himself up off his elbows, sitting up properly and hunching over. If his legs weren’t numb he’d bend them up, put his head between his legs, because there’s nausea sitting heavy and uncomfortable at the base of his throat. He’s pretty sure he’s still kinda crying, and the bite mark on his neck is starting to sting and pulse with every heartbeat.

“What the fuck,” he mutters. His own voice sounds distant. He lifts his head, staring at the guy’s watchful, eerie blue eyes. “What are you?”

The guy glances down at himself. Back up. “A werewolf,” he says, like that’s supposed to be obvious.

Which, okay, maybe it is. Nikolaj’s having a hard time fucking processing any of this, though.

“And the—” Fear squeezes like a vice around his throat. Nikolaj swallows, shakes it away, tries again. “And the other guy?”

“Vampire.”

Again. Probably supposed to be obvious.

Nikolaj’s head hurts.

“I’m Patrik,” the other guy offers, cool and casual like he’s _not_ crouching naked in the middle of a public park with the temperature below freezing. Now that Nikolaj’s not freaking out _as much_ it’s way too easy to notice more about the guy, like the line of his jaw and the messy way his hair falls over his forehead and how nice his hands are. 

“Uh,” Nikolaj manages, dragging his gaze away from Patrik’s—well, everything—and back to the relative safety of his face. Except, no, because now Patrik’s mouth is tugging into a crooked grin, and that does something warm and wobbly to Nikolaj’s gut. “I’m Nikolaj.”

Patrik’s grin last a second longer, before his bright blue eyes sharpen and zero in somewhere south of Nikolaj’s head. “How’s your neck?”

“Huh?”

“Your neck.”

Oh. Yeah. Nikolaj flexes his jaw, wincing when it tugs sharply on the bite. “Hurts,” he mumbles, reaching up to prod at the wound, hissing at the electric jolt of pain over his skin. His fingers come away wet, smeared with his own blood. It’s almost black in the dim light and Nikolaj stares at it, suddenly feeling about five miles away from his own body, his heartbeat a distant thump in his ears.

Nikolaj barely realizes Patrik’s gotten up until he’s crouching down less than a foot away. His hand curls around Nikolaj’s wrist, big and warm, fingers pressed almost soothingly to the heel of Nikolaj’s palm. “Hey.” His voice is low, and Nikolaj tears his eyes away from the blood on his fingers to look at the electric blue of Patrik’s eyes. “We should get you home. Get it checked out.”

Right. Probably a good idea. Nikolaj nods, breathing in very deep and trying to ignore the fact that Patrik is very close and still _very_ naked. “Yeah.” Then he hears the rest of Patrik’s sentence. “Wait, ‘we’?”

Patrik furrows his brow. “Well, yeah.” His gaze flicks over Nikolaj’s body. “You just got bit. You shouldn’t go anywhere alone right now.”

Some distant instinct screams at Nikolaj _not_ to lead Patrik back to his home. That he may as well roll over and bare his throat, might as well make himself completely vulnerable if he’s gonna be stupid enough to bring a dangerous predator into his personal space.

Another, less distant part of Nikolaj thinks rolling over and baring his throat is . . . not a bad idea.

“Uh, sure,” he says, before his brain goes any further down _that_ train of thought. “Back to my place.”

Patrik squeezes his wrist, and Nikolaj’s heart stutters a little. Then Patrik stands up in one smooth motion and steps back, offering his hand for Nikolaj to take. “C’mon,” he says—still very naked. Which is. Kind of a problem considering his dick is at eye level. Nikolaj swallows, takes his hand, and very deliberately doesn’t look anywhere but the angle of Patrik’s jaw as Patrik pulls him easily to his feet. “You good to walk?” Big hands curl around Nikolaj’s shoulders, Patrik’s eyes roving over him like he’s checking for damage.

His legs are a little unsteady, a little weak, but he’s pretty sure he’s still good. “Yeah,” Nikolaj manages. “Uh, you know you’re still naked.”

Patrik gives him an odd look, leaning in a little closer. “Yes?”

“If we’re going back to my place—you know you can’t just walk around naked.”

An almost incredulous grin crooks Patrik’s mouth. “I wasn’t going to,” he says softly, patting Nikolaj’s shoulder before letting his hands drop. “I’ll turn back. Then people will think I’m just a really big dog, or something.”

Nikolaj nods. “Okay. Cool.” A chill runs down his spine as the wind picks up again, a violent shiver coursing through his entire body. “Let’s go then, I guess?”

A grotesque crackle and pop of bones and flesh fills the air, and then there’s a massive wolf standing in front of Nikolaj. He jolts despite himself, desperately trying to ignore the way his heart’s hammering and his legs are even shakier. Being face to face with a wild animal is terrifying—knowing it’s not _actually_ a wild animal, that it’s a fucking werewolf, doesn’t really make it any better.

But Nikolaj’s kind of working on autopilot at this point. He’ll probably have a good, long freakout about this in the shower when he gets home; for now, he starts heading down the path again, as Patrik falls into step silently at his side. The temperature is dropping even more, and Nikolaj wraps both arms around himself and tries not to feel jealous of the fact that Patrik has fur. Holding himself like that kind of helps, at least. Like he’s pressing in on all the panic whirling in his chest, keeping it from bursting out.

Ten minutes later they’re outside of Nikolaj’s apartment building, Patrik waiting patiently next to him while he fishes his keys out of his pocket. His fingers are numb from the bitter cold and still a bit shaky, and it takes a few tries to unlock the door into the lobby.

“I don’t think I’m actually supposed to have pets in here,” Nikolaj mutters, mostly to himself, as he holds the door open to let Patrik inside. “So—be discreet.”

Patrik levels him a _look_. It translates surprisingly well despite him being a wolf.

Nikolaj’s up on the eighth floor, but the elevator’s busted half the time and if it stalled right now he’d probably have a panic attack, so they take the stairs. Nikolaj barely feels the burn in his legs. His whole body’s kind of numb, except for the bright pulse of pain spreading out from the bite in his neck.

When he unlocks his apartment door, he lets Patrik through first, then turns around to close it behind him. Dragging in a slow, deep breath, he rests his forehead against the door for a few seconds. Just . . . a moment. He needs a moment.

He turns back around and Patrik’s human again and completely naked, wandering into Nikolaj’s shitty apartment. Heat flushes up the back of Nikolaj’s neck and he tears his eyes away from Patrik’s ass, staring instead at the broad line of his shoulders.

Which. Isn’t better. But whatever.

“I—” Nikolaj’s throat catches, dry from all his heavy breathing. “I probably have some sweats or something that’ll fit you.” He doesn’t wait for a response, just escapes to the safety of his bedroom and rifles through his dresser for a ratty pair of sweats he’s pretty sure belonged to his ex at one point.

He turns around, and Patrik’s leaning against the doorframe.

“_Fuck_—” Fear flares briefly in his blood like a spike of adrenaline. He glares at Patrik, heart hammering. “Do I need to get you a collar with a fucking bell?”

Patrik’s face scrunches. “Is that . . . a dog joke?”

Nikolaj hurls the sweats at his chest; Patrik catches them easily. “Put some clothes on. And at least tell me if you’re coming in, you make no noise when you walk.” Asking Patrik to be a little fragile with him after he got attacked by a vampire—after discovering that, hey, vampires exist? Pretty fucking fair, Nikolaj thinks.

Still frowning, Patrik bends down and tugs on the sweatpants, and Nikolaj tries to hold back his sigh of relief. There. One problem solved, at least.

“My bathroom’s just out there,” Nikolaj says, pointing to the hall at Patrik’s back. “So, uh, excuse me—“ He slips past, and Patrik doesn’t move. Nikolaj can feel heat radiating off his body as he passes, close enough they’re almost touching. A shudder runs up his spine.

“Where’s your first aid kit?”

Nikolaj glances over his shoulder to see Patrik following him. “I don’t have one?”

Patrik narrows his eyes. Something clenches at the base of Nikolaj’s spine. “You should.”

“Well I’ve never gotten attacked by a fucking vampire until tonight, so I haven’t really needed one.” A thought crashes through him. He stops, stumbling, heartbeat thumping in his ears. “Wait. I’m—I’m not gonna turn into a vampire, right?” 

“No, you’d have to drink some of his blood too.”

“Oh. Okay.” Nikolaj huffs, head reeling. “Thank fuck.”

He leads Patrik into his bathroom, taking a seat on the toilet while Patrik crouches and searches through the cupboard under the sink. Now that the worst of the panic and adrenaline is starting to fade, Nikolaj’s head just really hurts. He hunches forward, elbows digging into his thighs as he breathes. Tomorrow his whole body is going to be sore from carrying around all this tightly-wound tension, he can already tell.

“You know,” Patrik says quietly, “you’re taking this surprisingly well.”

Nikolaj huffs out a laugh. “Am I?”

When he looks up, Patrik’s smiling at him. “Well, you’re not screaming and running away from me.” He’s got a few things set out on Nikolaj’s bathroom counter; a washcloth, some gauze Nikolaj forgot he even had. “That’s pretty good.”

“I guess. Maybe I’ll get to the screaming later.”

Patrik’s grin crooks wider, wickeder. Nikolaj’s face flushes. “Maybe.”

Fucking hell. This is really not how Nikolaj thought his weekend would start.

Patrik fills the sink with water and soap, letting the washcloth soak. His vivid eyes run over Nikolaj’s body—they’re not glowing anymore, but they’re still just as unsettling—and his gaze settles on Nikolaj’s neck. “Hoodie off,” he says, leaning against the counter. “It’ll get in my way.” He says it too easily for it to be an order, like he’s just expecting Nikolaj to do what he says.

Flushing even hotter, Nikolaj tugs off his hoodie, tossing it in the bathtub to deal with later. Now he’s just in a thin t-shirt, and the apartment’s cold enough that goosebumps rise on his bare arms.

Patrik grabs the washcloth, rings it out. “Chin up,” he murmurs as he steps into Nikolaj’s space, dropping to one knee, pressing two fingers under Nikolaj’s jaw and tilting his head back. For a second he stares, eyes sharp and captivating. Nikolaj shudders under the weight of his gaze. “It’s not bad,” Patrik says. “Starting to heal.”

Nikolaj just barely nods. “I don’t need to go to a hospital, right?” He’s pretty sure whatever explanation he’d give wouldn’t go over well.

“No, it’ll heal on its own.” Softly, Patrik sweeps the washcloth over Nikolaj’s skin. It stings a little, and sends a shiver down Nikolaj’s spine. “Vampire bites heal fast. I probably won’t need to wrap this, even.” His hands are gentle as he methodically cleans Nikolaj’s wound, eyes locked intently on his work. He’s close enough that Nikolaj can feel how warm he is, radiating heat like a furnace.

For lack of anything else to look at, Nikolaj watches him. That single-minded focus is . . . really doing something for him.

Patrik tosses the washcloth into the bathroom, takes Nikolaj’s chin between his thumb and forefinger to angle his head and get a better look at the bite. Nikolaj’s skin tingles, from the press of Patrik’s fingers and the sharpness of his eyes. So when Patrik’s hand falls away, Nikolaj curls his hand around the back of Patrik’s head, fingers threading into his hair, and pulls him into a kiss.

Patrik’s mouth is warm, and he tastes like after it’s just rained. The kiss stays soft and slow and Nikolaj leans into it, humming when Patrik slides a hand up his thigh and keeps it there.

Nikolaj pulls back first, eyelids too heavy. When he finally drags his eyes open Patrik is staring at him. His eyes are bright blue, and it’s hard to tell in the well-lit bathroom, but Nikolaj thinks they might be glowing.

It’s . . . not as off-putting as it should be.

“Wanna stay for breakfast?” Nikolaj asks with a wry grin, the tips of his ears burning. “I can’t cook for shit but I can order McDonalds.”

“You just met me,” Patrik says. He matches Nikolaj’s grin with one of his own, crooked and smug. “You only found out werewolves exist an hour ago. Now you wanna fuck one?” He leans in, the tip of his nose brushing against Nikolaj’s. The hand around Nikolaj’s thigh tightens. “That seems kinda stupid.”

Nikolaj shrugs. “Yeah, probably.”

Patrik curls a hand around Nikolaj’s jaw and kisses him again. This time it’s open-mouthed and a little more urgent, Patrik’s dangerously sharp teeth grazing his lower lip. Nikolaj tugs on Patrik’s hair, moaning when Patrik’s thumb dig painfully into his inner thigh.

Then suddenly his stomach’s swooping up into his throat as Patrik hauls him off the toilet, lifting him effortlessly, not even breaking the fucking kiss. Nikolaj makes an embarrassing noise into Patrik’s mouth and clumsily wraps his legs around his waist, grinding against him a little shamelessly. Patrik’s laugh is more of a rumble in his chest.

“Fuck, you’re strong,” Nikolaj mumbles, lips brushing against Patrik’s.

Patrik laughs even more, gripping Nikolaj’s thigh so tight he whimpers from the pain. “Werewolf,” he says, then nips at Nikolaj’s lip. “Hang on tight.”

They stumble their way to Nikolaj’s bedroom—Patrik shoving him up against every free inch of wall space on the way there, grinding their hips together and pressing biting, bruising kisses onto Nikolaj’s mouth. By the time they’re tumbling onto the bed Nikolaj’s already squirming, chasing the pressure of Patrik’s thigh against his dick.

“Wow, you’re easy,” Patrik drawls.

Nikolaj punches him in the side. It doesn’t even seem to hurt. “Shut up.” He snickers. “Bad dog.”

Patrik lifts up, supporting himself over Nikolaj’s body easily. His eyes are blazing, glowing in the darkness, mouth twisted into a scowl. “I’m not a dog,” he snaps, sounding a bit like he’s pouting. Nikolaj giggles harder, hooks a leg around his waist and grinds up against him. “If you keep making dog jokes—”

“So does that mean you _don’t_ wanna do me doggy style?”

Patrik gets a hand in Nikolaj’s hair, wrenches his head back, and latches his teeth around the front of Nikolaj’s throat so quick all Nikolaj can do is gasp. His body goes limp almost instinctively, a whimper slipping out as his hips rock up against Patrik’s.

For a moment Patrik’s teeth press in harder, dangerously sharp against the delicate skin of Nikolaj’s throat—then he pulls back, licking at the sore spots where his teeth nearly broke skin. “You’re so annoying,” he grumbles, before pressing a soft kiss to Nikolaj’s adam’s apple. “Where’s the stuff?”

Nikolaj shudders out a gasp. “Bed—bedside table,” he manages, skin buzzing with adrenaline. “Top drawer.” Patrik crawls off him just far enough to get at the table, rummaging through it. “Wait, shit.”

Patrik freezes. “What?”

“I don’t know if I have condoms.”

There’s a silence. Nikolaj really hates how little he’s gotten laid recently.

“Werewolves can’t carry diseases,” Patrik says. He moves back over Nikolaj, dropping the lube next to his head and staring at him intently. “So if you’re okay with that . . .”

Bad idea. _Terrible_ idea.

“Fuck yes,” Nikolaj gasps, before throwing an arm around Patrik’s shoulders and dragging him into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Patrik kisses back just as messily, groaning as Nikolaj grinds their dicks together. He gets them both out of their clothes quickly; then it’s just skin on skin, Patrik’s body so hot Nikolaj feels like he’s melting. 

When Patrik slips in a lubed-up finger Nikolaj squirms, panting into the kiss as he gets used to the feeling again. It’s been a while since he’s done—well, anything really. Everything’s so much more sensitive, like his whole body’s a live wire and everywhere Patrik is touching him is a spark.

Patrik crooks his finger, and Nikolaj moans high-pitched and breathy through his teeth, fingers slipping over Patrik’s sweat-slick back. “That’s it,” Patrik murmurs. He kisses a trail over Nikolaj’s cheek, starts whispering ridiculous filth in his ear as he slowly works in another finger. “That’s good, Nik.”

Nikolaj tips his head back, bares his throat and shivers at the low, rumbling growl he gets in return. “_Fuuuck_,” he drags out, grinding down onto Patrik’s fingers, up against Patrik’s hips. 

Patrik bites at his cheekbone, down his jaw. He digs his teeth into Nikolaj’s neck, starts sucking and biting a mark into the spot just below his ear. “You’re so needy.” He bites at the lobe of Nikolaj’s ear. “Are you like this with everyone, or am I special?”

“Shut up,” Nikolaj hisses, “_more_.”

Another finger slips in alongside the first two and Nikolaj jolts, a violent shudder wracking his body. He goads Patrik on with desperate noises and helpless movements of his hips, chasing the orgasm building slowly at the base of his spine.

Soon—probably too soon, but Nikolaj doesn’t care at this point—Patrik pulls his fingers out. He pushes up, sitting back on his knees, glowing eyes sweeping over Nikolaj’s body. Nikolaj flushes even hotter, squirming under the intensity of his stare. “Actually,” Patrik says, so quiet Nikolaj barely hears it. Then Patrik moves back, and a truly pathetic whine slips out between Nikolaj’s teeth—until Patrik grabs him by the hips and flips him over effortlessly.

Nikolaj grunts, air knocking out of his lungs as he lands hard on his front. He struggles, scrabbling to get his arms under him as Patrik’s fingertips dig into his hips.

“I think this is better.” Patrik squeezes his hips hard enough that it hurts, hard enough that Nikolaj presses his face into the sheets to muffle his whine. “You look good like this.”

Nikolaj’s head is swimming, his legs shaking even though Patrik hasn’t even put his dick inside him. He gives up on trying to hold himself up, instead wrapping his arms around his head, trying to hide how fiercely he’s blushing. Still, though. “Knew you’d want it doggy.”

One of Patrik’s hands falls from his hip, and seconds later the blunt head of his dick is pressing inside. Nikolaj moans into the sheets, biting at them through the stretch. Fuck, Patrik’s _big_.

“Are you done making dog jokes?”

“Maybe.” Nikolaj’s laugh hitches into a whine as Patrik presses further inside, the grip of his hands painfully tight.

“Next time we do this I’m gagging you, or something.”

“Next time?”

“Yeah.” Patrik punctuates it with a roll of his hips, pressing deeper and sending a shock of arousal up Nikolaj’s spine. “Next time.” He keeps working himself in with tiny little thrusts, each one punching a wheezing noise out of Nikolaj’s lungs. “Is that a problem?”

_No_, it’s definitely not. Nikolaj’s not gonna say it. Patrik probably doesn’t need the ego stroking.

Eventually, _finally_, Patrik’s hips come flush with Nikolaj’s ass. Nikolaj moans, fingers clenching in the sheets so he doesn’t feel like he’s about to shatter. It’s just—it’s been a while since he’s done this and he feels so _full_, in that perfect way that rides the edge of pleasure-pain, aching along the obscene arch of his spine and the shaking muscles in his thighs. 

Patrik blankets himself over Nikolaj’s back, almost unbearably hot. His teeth graze the shell of Nikolaj’s ear. “You good?”

“Gimme a second.” Nikolaj heaves out a breath, struggles to get his elbows beneath him. He grinds back against Patrik, achingly slow—and his head drops, a groan slipping out through his teeth as a bolt of pleasure goes straight to his core. “Okay, you—you can move.”

Patrik licks the sensitive skin just under Nikolaj’s ear and tentatively thrusts. Then again, and again, until it’s not tentative at all anymore. He fucks Nikolaj with deep, thorough thrusts, and Nikolaj just grips the sheets and tries to give back as good as he can, thighs already aching from the strain.

“C’mon,” Nikolaj mumbles, barely coherent, “c’mon, faster.”

Something between a groan and a growl rumbles out of Patrik’s chest, electrifying every nerve ending in Nikolaj’s body. “Yeah?” He grips at Nikolaj’s hip and fucks into him even faster, the drag of his dick sparking all the way up to the backs of Nikolaj’s eyes. “You want more?”

“_Please_,” Nikolaj whines, and—

Patrik growls for _real_. He bites at the back of Nikolaj’s neck with teeth that are way too sharp, grips at his thigh and digs in the painful points of claws. _Holy shit_.

“Fuck—_fuck_.” It’s all so overwhelming—Patrik’s dick inside him and Patrik’s teeth against his neck and Patrik’s fucking _claws_, pressing burning marks into the skin of his thigh. And the _heat_ of Patrik’s body. Nikolaj’s lightheaded, burning up inside and out, gasping down air that feels too thick in his throat.

Then Patrik gets a hand around his dick and matches the rhythm of his own hips, and Nikolaj doesn’t last long after that. He comes with a muffled shout, clawing at the sheets, whining as Patrik keeps stroking him through to oversensitivity. Patrik follows him over not long after, latching his teeth around the junction between Nikolaj’s neck and shoulder and biting down nearly hard enough to break skin.

Nikolaj collapses, legs trembling. Patrik follows him down, blanketing him with the weight of his body. Nikolaj can’t really breathe, but like. It’s fine.

Until, y’know, it’s not. He reaches back blindly, fumbles at Patrik’s hip. “Patrik,” he manages, a bit wheezy, “bud, you’re fucking heavy.”

Patrik nuzzles his nose against Nikolaj’s neck. Then he lifts off, and Nikolaj finally drags down a full breath of air. He winces when Patrik pulls out, feels the slippery, slick feeling of come leaking out, and somehow his face burns even redder at the weird, shameful appeal of that.

“Gross,” he mumbles, turning his face into the mattress to hide his flush.

Collapsing half on top of him, Patrik throws an arm across his back, skin slipping against Nikolaj’s sweat. “I like it,” he croons, nuzzling against the side of Nikolaj’s head. “Now you smell like me.”

Nikolaj’s dick twitches valiantly against the mattress. “Jesus, dude.” He’s ignoring how shaky his voice is.

There’s a silence, and it feels like it should be awkward. It isn’t.

Patrik digs a thumb into the curve of his shoulder blade, almost enough to be painful. “Wanna meet some more werewolves?”

Nikolaj can’t help barking out a laugh. He turns to face Patrik, opening his eyes to see Patrik’s glowing bright blue in the darkness. “We had sex once and you already want me to meet the family?” He fumbles at Patrik’s face, patting his cheek. Patrik snaps playfully at his fingers with unnaturally sharp teeth. “That’s moving a little fast, babe.”

Patrik raises his brows. “Well you obviously don’t have an issue with fast.”

Fair point. A lot of things have happened tonight. And Nikolaj doesn’t think he’s imagining how easy this is, like he’s known Patrik forever. “Fine,” he says, letting his eyes drift shut as his hand slips off Patrik’s face. “But you’re taking me on an actual date first.”

“I guess I can do that.” Patrik drags him closer, rubs his cheek against Nikolaj’s hair and throws a leg over his thighs. “But you still owe me breakfast.”

A smile tugs at Nikolaj’s mouth. Yeah. It really is this easy.

He’s still kind of expecting it to all come crashing down, when the realization of everything that just happened finally hits. When he wakes up and looks in the mirror and realizes that, yeah, he actually did get attacked by a fucking vampire. There’s panic bubbling under the surface, so bright and bitter Nikolaj can almost taste it on the back of his tongue, but for now—

Well, for now he’s sore and sated and he’s got a sleepy werewolf wrapped around him like his own personal heated blanket.

Nikolaj’s pretty happy with _for now_.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote half of this very sick so hopefully it's actually coherent 🤞🏻
> 
> [tumblr](http://soft-eldritch.tumblr.com/) // [twitter](http://twitter.com/softeldritch)


End file.
